


Red Margaritas

by britishngay



Series: Come over [3]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: And veronica does not understand but she's into it, Drunk Sex, F/F, Heather just finds veronica attractive okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishngay/pseuds/britishngay
Summary: That's how their routine started.And that's how it stayed.(Or how Veronica went to apologise with Heather C after Ram's party and ended up sleeping with her).





	Red Margaritas

Veronica's been stumbling around Heather's back garden for around half an hour, deciding what to do.

She wants to go and tell Heather's annoyingly attractive face to stuff social suicide, she doesn't care, she just wants to be left alone, she just wants peace.

Then she remembers who she's dealing with.

A seventeen year old with a sharp jawline and even sharper tongue.

A narrsassistic asshole who doesn't care about others.

Someone who really can make her life a living hell.

So she starts to climb Heather's drainpipe. Only almost falling twice, the squeaky drainpipe scared her and tiles are weirdly slippy. Like, can't a girl sneak into her best friend/worst enemies place to grovel?

She stumbles through the window, how do people in movies do this? It's almost impossible. She face plants on Heather's expensive carpet before lying on her back. The room feels like its tilting but the logical part of her brain tells her that she's just drunk and moving slightly.

Is she making a bad choice? Probably.

"What are you doing here pillowcase?"

Veronica sees her, a light making her blonde hair look golden. She looks like an angel, but she's a demon. That's the deal with Heather Chandler, expect a hug, get a knife in the back.

"I'm here- wait." She stumbles up. Heather is also swaying slightly, perfect, they're both drunk. She's still in her red dress from the party, and her heels are thrown haphazardly somewhere in the room so Veronica is taller than her, she relishes in the small amount of power it gives her.

"I'm here to apologise for being such a dick."

Heather smirks. Veronica should not find the human embodyment of evil attractive, but she does.

Dear Lord she does.

"I hope you brought kneepads, bitch." She says, one eyebrow raised. Veronica shakily gets to her knees.

"I'm sorry for throwing up on your shoes Heather, and for telling you to lick it up."

"And? What else?" Her voice is like steel.

Veronica knows what she's referring to and her blood starts boiling. Is she really such an entitled megabitch that she thinks that Martha deserves that? Martha, the kindest person in this clusterfuck if a town. She stands up again, taking a second to steady herself, getting into her space before answering her. 

"I will not apologise for helping Martha. She didn't deserve that." She hisses out. "She's got more heart than all three of you bitches combined."

Heather looks at Veronica, startled then full of anger. Veronica realises her mistake until Heathers lips crash into her own.

What is happenening?

She doesn't know or understand.

But she knows she doesn't want it to stop.

Heather tastes like red margaritas and lipstick and her tongue is swirling around Veronicas and she should stop but she can tell she's gonna get addicted to Heather quickly. 

"Bed. Sawyer." She growls out, pulling Veronica toward her massive bed.

"Now, I won't completely destroy you. If you can do better then the football team." Her eyes glinting and fully dialated.

Veronica nods.

\--

Heather knows this is definitely better than she football team.

Ram and Kurt and rough, grabbing and groping until she touches them and they cum embarrassingly quickly and she fakes it, making them think they're sex gods when in reality they're pathetic.

But Veronica?

Her face doesn't have badly shaved stubble on it and her lips are chapped against Heather's but they're not dry and overbearing.

Her hands are hard against her hips but in a way that she likes and when she drags her nails down her back Veronica makes this deep moaning sound that Heather wants to keep in her mind forever. She doesn't even take off Heathers underwear, just takes her with it on. She normally finds that cheap and uncomfortable but somehow she kinda likes it now.

The quick pace hits just the right spot in Heather and her hips move, slamming into Veronicas, her legs wrapping around Veronica's lithe body.

Fuck.

When Veronica makes her cum harder than all of the football team and sometimes herself, she knows she has to fake that is wasn't that good. 

Even though she just screamed expletives into her neck.

Veronica kisses her one more time, slowly and not too hard but not too soft before standing up. Heather shivers at the loss of heat before propping herself up on her elbows.

"I guess you're forgiven. But maybe a week of being an ex-somebody will help you remember not to cross me in the future. You can sit with us again the weeks after next."

Veronica rolls her eyes and climbs out the window unelegantly and Heather lets herself drop onto her bed.

The brunette growing a backbone had been attractive and if she had pushed her back then she could always blame the alcohol and manipulation. Luckily she didn't and Heather felt weightless as she shrugged off her dress and ruined underwear.

She falls asleep covered in Veronicas smell and remembering the way her body felt on top of hers.

\--

Veronica only really thinks about what she just did when she get's home.

She just fucked Heather Chandler?

And she liked it.

She loved it. She loved the feeling of her underneath her, loved the little sighs and moans she made whenever Veronica kissed or touched her hard. Loved those nails and when Heather bit and pulled at her lips.

She falls into bed fully clothed and tries to sleep.

Only to get assulted with images of Heather cumming because of her fingers buried knuckle deep in her, moving quickly and sinful noises coming from her.

\--

After a week of being scoffed at, people making puking noises at her and Ram and Kurt tripping her up at every opportunity, Veronica was ready to punch someone in face.

Preferably, but not limited to, the entire footbal team and Heather Chandler.

Duke could maybe get a slap because she seemed so damn happy that Veronica wasn't with them at lunch.

And Mac could get a hard pinch because she still talked to her in Chem and waved hello to her in the halls but ignored her at lunch.

By Friday she was ready for the living hell to be over, only to be woken up by her phone at God knows when.

"Come over."

"Can't this wait 'til morning?"

"Does it sound like I'm asking?" She rolls her eyes at Heather's tone, checking her clock.

"Heather it's 3:30." The blonde tuts.

"Come over Sawyer."

The phone clicked as Heather hung up and Veronica was up and getting dressed embarassingly quickly.

That's how their routine started.

And that's how it stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having so much fun with this au, hope y'all are too lol


End file.
